Whatching You
by Midnighstar
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin fatherlydaughterly fluff! Dare I say it? Its a song fic. Please R&R! Oneshot.


Watching You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or dare a I say it…song!

Summery: Sesshomaru and Rin fluff father/daughterly. Se how he thinks of her.

A/N: I must say that when I heard the song I thought that it could easily be a Sesshomaru and Rin. I didn't know until my father told me that he always sung me this to sleep. Another note is that this fallows the timeline with my one story: What was lost. Any ways on with the story!

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the start filled sky. The moon was out and bright tonight and was shining down on him making him look as if he was glowing. He could hear Rin's breathing next to him. It was so calming just to know that she was there…why? He _supposedly _hated humans but she was different. That's what he always told himself…she's different. It was entirely true, she broke the bond between her and her own kind. She fled from humankind and decided to travel with him a youkai lord. It wasn't something you heard everyday. He always did love to watch her sleep. It made him feel proud that he was able to protect her in the night like this…ever since he found out that she came running to him when the wolves were after her…he wasn't there for her. He made a vow to himself that he would never let harm befall her…at least with all his power he wont. 

_Every breath you take _

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you brake, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Morning came a little too quickly for Sesshomaru. He was so content on watching Rin sleep that he forgot about the time. It was until the sun danced across her face that he realized it was dawn. He was feeling a little generous so he decided to let her go today and play with that, Kohaku boy and that fox Shippo. He would watch from the forest of course, in case anything should happen. Once again, his daddy instincts were kicking in. She began to stir and woke up to golden hues looking thoughtfully at her.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Good morning Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama…." She said a little hesitantly, her stomach began to growl.

"Don't wonder too far."

"Thank you!"

She ran off to find food for breakfast. She wanted to surprise her Jaken-sama. She would catch fish for both of them but look extra hard for an eel for him. She knew how much he loved her cook eel. Stepping in the water she waited for the fish to venture toward her. Surprisingly she caught five fish and three eels within twenty minutes. She came skipping back only to find Jaken was still asleep and her Sesshomaru-sama was drifting into a nap. Rin quietly walked over to Ah-Un and got out the seasonings that lady Kagome gave to her.

She cooked breakfast. Ate it with Jaken, and what shocked her the most was he said "thank you Rin." She loved her Jaken-sama! Even though he wasn't a pretty sight to look at like her Sesshomaru-sama, he was still part of her little family. She was so surprised when they came upon Inuyasha's camp. She looked up excitedly at her Sesshomaru-sama. He only nodded and she went running over to Kohaku and Shippo and they all began to play. Sesshomaru had to hold back a laugh. They were racing and both boys thought that because she was a girl that she wasn't as fast as she was. _'Idiot's, she has to keep up with my walking…of course she would be much faster than both of you'_ he thought to himself. He seated himself beneath a tree and watch them do silly things and laugh and play.

Rin sighed. It had been a fun and long day. She didn't even eat dinner she was that tired. Kagome offered for her to sleep with them tonight but she said that she wanted to be with her Sesshomaru-sama. As soon as she lay down next to her Sesshomaru-sama she automatically drifted off into la la land. Sesshomaru, as if a nightly routine watched her sleep.

_Every single day _

_And every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Sesshomaru never noticed how adorable Rin looked when she skipped next to him. She looked so free, young, and most of all she looked like she was loved. Loved by none other than the one she was skipping next to. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snatch her up in to a hug. What was that? Did his father always feel this way about him? Probably did from what Sesshomaru could remember. Every step she took he wanted to hug her, love her, tell her how much her daddy loves her…WHAT! Now he claimed her as his daughter? But didn't he always? He was now accepting the fact that he cold not get around. He loved her and that was all there was to it.

_Oh, cant you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches _

_With ever step you take_

Rin was now a sixteen year old. She was stunning. She had extremely long silky raven black hair, now she wore a crimson kimono and had the two strands of hair that would hang next to her ear in a beautiful rose clip in the back. She always dressed like this…it was actually dressing down for her, that is how much Sesshomaru spoiled her. She had gone through the cycle of life and was full aware that she was fit to be wedded. She felt bad for she had lied to a seventeen-year-old boy in the last human village that they visited. He took one look at her and he wanted her for his wife. Sure, she could understand that she may have been pretty, but just looking at her he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life? _'He didn't eve know me!'_ she thought kind of angrily to herself. She told him that she was with her **father** **and mother** and was going to see her husband. She lied for the first time in her life, and it killed her.

"Oh Rin this man would be perfect for you!" Kagura told her. Kagura had been staying with them since Sesshomaru proposed and married her. She always looked at Rin as a daughter…even before the marriage.

"I'm sure your right!" she faked a smile at her stepmother. Kagura sighed as she looked at her.

"Rin…I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would agree with me on this one…you can make your own choices dear, claim your own stakes in this world."

"Are you sure?" she asked unbelievingly

"Yes Rin, I agree." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged both of her parents.

Sesshomaru only bestowed a faint smile upon her.

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you _

Rin had made her choice. She married Kohaku. The now lived in a village near the tomb of Midoriko. She was the top priestess there was in the village, some say that she is the reincarnation of Midoriko herself. However, if she was that would make her Sesshomaru's mother in a way but she was his daughter! A few weeks later he found out that both her and Kagura were pregnant. Sure he was happy. Happy beyond all belief. He was going to be a grandfather. It just seemed like yesterday she was that little girl asking for permission to go gather food, now she was gathering food for her husband and an upcoming baby. He missed her. He missed his little Rin. He felt lost inside without his baby girl there. That's why he secretly wished that Kagura was having a baby girl. She wanted a boy, he wanted a girl. Rin wished to have a boy and Kohaku wanted a girl. See the pattern? It was amazing how much her and Kagura were alike.

He kept on dreaming of her as soon as he found out she to was pregnant. He was scared that she would die in child birth or something would go wrong with the baby. He couldn't help it. He felt empty without his little girl there to greet him every morning. He wished that she was there to give him a hug when she though he needed one. Oh, how he missed those little arms wrapping around him. He just missed his baby and he wanted her to come back home. He realized if there was one thing that you couldn't replace was your child. She was and always be his little Rin. The little girl who helped him get better, the little girl who made him laugh for the first time in decades, the little girl who made him happy again. He was very grateful to Kagura for putting up with his moping around. She understood that he needed time and for that he adored her.

_Since you gone I've been lost without a trace _

_I dream at night and all I see is your face_

_I look around but its you I cant replace_

_I feel so cold I long for your embrace_

Rin's child had came first it was a baby boy. Kagura had their child two days after, and Sesshomaru was pleased to see that it was a baby girl, but whatever the baby had been he would have loved it to death. Sesshomaru was so entranced in both babies that he literally need them token off of him in order to do anything else then hold them and cuddle them. Inuyasha got mad at him because he took up all the time with the little ones. He looked to Rin and smiled an actual smile.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to father."

She took her baby sister from her father and gasped as she gazed at her. The baby had a mixture of Kagura's eyes and Sesshomaru's eyes. They were a fiery orange golden color. She had a moon that faced to the north unlike her father's who faced the east.

"She's beautiful dad." She said in awe

"So is yours Rin."

"She looks so…so…intelligent." She exclaimed.

"Hard to believe it with her father right?" Kagura said with she was holding Rin and Kohaku little boy. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Oh goodness she's gonna baby him." Rin said as she looked at Kagura swaying from side to side to keep him content. She gave Sesshomaru a pouting face.

"Well try for a boy Kagura, I promise." She immediately got happy. Don't get her wrong she adored her baby girl, but with Kagura she wanted one of each. So she could spoil both.

"Do you want to see grandpa?" she asked in a silly voice. Everyone in the room chuckled as the baby cooed at that mention.

"If I take him you wont get him back." He said warningly which made Sango and Miroku laugh. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"I don't care, I am just happy that your pleased with him father."

"Whenever was I not pleased with something you were apart of?" everyone awed at the fact he was so emotional today!

Rin pulled Sesshomaru aside and said.

"Mom told me that you have been missing me."

"I have Rin. I really have been."

"Kohaku and I are going to go back with you to the palace." She informed him. Sesshomaru snapped his head up and looked at her like a child hoping for candy.

"Did he agree?"

"Not yet but I'll make him. Even if he refuses, I'll tell him that you'll be mad. Just like when I told him that we named our son after you…"

"You what!" he asked incredulously looking from her to the baby boy that he was holding.

"Yeah but it isn't exactly Sesshomaru its Sesshokonu." She informed him.

"This is going to be confusing." He openly admitted.

"What is?"

"The baby's name is Sesshokonu, Inuyasha's daughter is Sesshome! He's going to be at the palace too him Kagome and Sesshome." He informed her.

"The more the merrier!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Dad what did you name my sister? Don't tell me another one with Sessh in it!" she said.

"No actually she's quiet easy. Kagrin. Named after my two favorite girls." He said as she hugged him again.

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Sesshomaru looked out the palace windows watching his daughter and Rin's son and Inuyasha's daughter run in the fields of flowers. Sesshokonu was growing quite fast. He had Rin's eyes, Kohaku's cursed freckles though. However Rin said she loved them "they add more character" she says. The boy didn't need no more character or energy. He was surprisingly keeping up with the other two children. Kagrin however was holding back with them, and you could tell she was happy for the wind was whipping around outside. He looked out and saw Rin watching them with a bow and arrow ready if need be. She was watching them as he watched her. She looked up and met his eyes. She never looked so much like a child then what she did at the moment. She smiled slyly and gathered up some flowers, looked up to see if he was still watching. And called Kagrin over to her for a minute.

No she wasn't! She was teaching Kagrin how to weave flowers together to make a flower crown. '_Oh god not this again!'_ He thought to himself. However deep inside he was glad that she was teaching her, so in a way she was even more like his first baby girl.

_I'll be watching you

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it…argh! Now this song is stuck in my head! Anyways please review! _


End file.
